White Rose
by Bailey C
Summary: Want to be a singer? A dancer? A model? An actoress? All it takes is just a single white rose. [SetoxOc]
1. Chapter 1

**I am in the updating mood today, wow.  
Here's a Yu-Gi-Oh / Tokyo Mew Mew Al A Modecrossover fic. Let me know if there's anything I need to fix or add or anything else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters, or any Mew Mew Characters!

* * *

**

**Character info:  
Name: Sakura Mitsu  
Age: 16  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Green/brown-ish  
Born in: California, USA  
Raised in: Tokyo, JPN**

**White Rose  
Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**I was running through a forest when I tripped, but didn't fall to the ground. I was caught by Beep Beep Beep 'Damn alarm clock' I thought. Today was my first day of school in Domino, Japan. I turned off my alarm clock and hopped in the shower. I used lavender shampoo and conditioner. I shaved with baby oil smelling shaving cream. I got out, dried off, and picked out a uniform to wear to school. I got into the car and my mother drove me off. I went in and got my schedule. My schedule was Grammar, Math, History, PE, Computers, Anatomy and Physiology, and Dance. So I went to my first class. The teacher seemed pretty nice. "Ah, students, we have a new student, Miss Mitsu," the teacher said. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Miss Mitsu," the teacher asked. "Well, I'm nothing special, I was born in America, um, and I like to go to clubs," I said as I smiled to the class on the last comment. "Well, that certainly is…interesting. Please take your seat next to, how about Mr. Ishtar," he said pointing to a boy with sandy blonde hair and a tan. I took my stuff and sat next to him. "Mr. Ishtar, I would like it if you showed Miss Mitsu around today until she gets the hang of things, okay?" the teacher said. "Yes sir," the boy said. "Well, today, we'll be starting a creative writing paper, about what would happen if you had won all the money in the world," the teacher said. "Do I have to write it?" this other kid asked. "Yes Mr. Kaiba, you do," the teacher said as he wrote the assignment down on the board. 

He had talked about a few more things, then the bell rang. My next class was math, Algebra III to be exact. 'Oh man, where's that kid form Grammar the was supposed to show me around?' I thought panicking as I walked around. As I rounded the corner, I ran into somebody. "Oh! Gomen!" I said as I fell on my butt. 'Ouch' I thought 'Delayed reaction.' "Watch where you're going," he said. I looked up to see Kaiba, the kid who was in my previous class. "Hey wait!" I said. He gave me a glare. "Tell me where Algebra III is and you can be on your way," I demanded. He sighed and walked away. "Uh!" I said as I picked up my stuff and followed him. "Hey! Where is Algebra III! Hello! I asked you a question!" I said as I followed him some more. He stopped and I ran into him again. "What the hell was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my nose. I looked up and he moved out of the way; the door said Algebra III. 'Oh, opps' I thought. I smiled and said "Gomen." He smirked and went into the classroom. 'Oh great, now he probably thinks I'm a total loser, and we have the same class,' I thought. 'This day can't get any worse,' I thought as I walked in. I introduced myself yet again and was seated next to a Mr. Duke Devlin. They had already learned about all these things I had no idea about. 'Oh my God, how am I gonna fit in?' I thought as I looked at the board as the teacher copied down problems that were like 20parts long. I had a blank stare on my face, I was officially lost.

"Hey, are you ok?" the guy asked me. He had black hair and bright green eyes. "Uh, no, I have no idea what he's talking about," I said as I shook my head and watched him copy more things down. "It's ok, I'll help you at lunch if you need it," he offered. "Sure, thanks," I said as I looked at him and gave him a warm smile. That class passed with no effort needed. Now I was off to History. I found that class, and nothing new went on, I was seated next to a Mr. Mutou. A short little kid with black, blonde, and magenta colored hair in spikes. 'This school can't get any weirder' I thought. I had PE next. The boys and girls were separated. The coach said that a physical test would be tomorrow. 'Oh great, just more things I need to worry about' I thought. "Lunch!" I said as I cam flying out of the locker room. I had to look for that guy form math, but I had a time finding him. When I found him, he was with this large group of people. I didn't care how many friends he had, I just needed help in math. "Hey guys, this is Sakura," he said. 'How does he know my name!' I thought, but I kept a friendly face. There were a few kids I had met earlier, like the sandy blonde hair guy, and the tri-colored hair guy. They all said hello to me. They seemed like an outside bunch, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with them.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today, I may update later. Please leave nice reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Not too many people are reading this, so I might take it down...not sure yet...**

* * *

"I see you still wanted math homework help," the black haired guy said. "Yeah, I'm totally lost," I said with enthusiasm. "Ok, well, how about we go into the library and start working?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I said as I got up. He got up and I followed him, I had no idea where to go. We ended up in this really big place. "Wow, they must have every book here," I said as I looked around and followed him at the same time. He went over to a table and he pulled out a chair for me. "Aw, thanks," I said as I sat down and blushed. He just smiled. He sat down and we started talking about math work. It made so much more sense when he talked about it. The library had been a quiet place, so we heard other people come in too.

We were having a good time until the PA system announced "We are going into lock down. Please everyone remain calm. The thief is wearing all black and is armed. We advise everyone to please stay inside and remain calm." I looked at Duke, he looked exactly like I did. "This day really can't get any worse," I said as I sat back in my chair. "Aren't you scared?" he asked all frightened. "No, not really," I said. He looked at me really puzzled. "Who else is in here?" I called out. No one replied, but I got up and went to look around.

I ended up seeing Kaiba at the librarian desk. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Looking for some damn aspirin," he said shuffling through papers. "I have some if you want it," I said. "Sure, anything to get rid of this headache," he said as he rubbed his temples. "What's your name?" I asked as I walked over to my bag and he followed. "Seto Kaiba," he said. "Nice name," I said as I started looking through my bag. "Uh, thanks, I guess," he said. I handed him the bottle. "Thanks," he said as he walked off. I looked around some more to find that kid that was in my first hour that was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey," I said as I walked up behind him. He turned around, "Hello." "What's your name?" I asked cheerfully. "It's Marik Ishtar, why do you ask?" he looked at me confused. "Because I can, I like that name too!" I said as I smiled at him. "Ok, whatever," he said ignoring me and went back to reading. 'Geez, no one has any friendly qualities in them, except for Duke' I thought. I went back to him; he had somewhat calmed down. "Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom, do you have a cell phone?" I asked Duke. "Uh, yeah why?" "What's the library number?" I asked carefreely. "Go look up at the desk, how would I know?" he said as he handed me his cell. I went up to the desk and saw Seto still rubbing his temples.

"Are you ok?" I asked. "Damn, I hate this," he said. "Ok, well, what's the number for this library?" "Why do you ask?" "Because I wanted to go to the bathroom, and if I had any trouble with the thief, I could call," I stated. "Whatever, it's 546-545-4605," he said.

A/N: I made the number up and I know not to go outside when you're in lockdown. I've been in lock down before...

"Ok, thanks," I said as I walked out of the library after trying to get the door unlocked. I went outside. 'Ok, time to change,' I thought.

"Mew Mew Panda! Metamorpho-sis!" I said as I changed into Mew Panda, using this charm thingy. My outfit was a white tube top and white mini skirt. There was also a bell on a necklace on my neck. And I had a black tail with a white ribbon on it, with ears that were black. My hair changed into white with black stripes. And I got these white armbands on my upper arms and a black band on my leg. And white boots that come up a little past my knees.

I decided to go look for the bad guy, I had nothing better to do, that way I could get on with the rest of school. It wasn't that hard to find him, he was in all black, and was out in the middle of nowhere. It was really easy to take him down too. He was on the ground struggling so I whacked him in the back of the neck, sending him out cold. I called the library, "Hey, Seto!" I said. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "Um, the bad guy's unconscious, get out here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere, and call the office," I said. "What! Did you take him down all by yourself!" he yelled through the phone. "No, just get out here, and call the office or police or whatever," I said as I hung up. "Hey look, there he is, and a girl's on top of him," I heard Marik say. 'Ok, now it's time to go' I thought. I got off him and sprinted to the top of the building.

* * *

**Well. That's that. Please leave a nice review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just feel like the updating mood today. Please review!**

* * *

"What! Did you take him down all by yourself!" he yelled through the phone. "No, just get out here, and call the office or police or whatever," I said as I hung up. "Hey look, there he is, and a girl's on top of him," I heard Marik say. 'Ok, now it's time to go' I thought. I got off him and sprinted to the top of the building.

**Chapter 3 ------**

Since I was a cat, it was easy. I looked down and saw the police come and the school officials. 'Whew, less work for me' I thought. "Good job Sakura," I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Kishu. "You look so cute when you're terrified," he said as he came closer. I looked even more terrified than I really was. He wrapped his arms around me. "Let go please," I said begging, trying to get him off. He just kissed me on the lips. "Thanks for the kiss," he said and disappeared. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. 'How many times is it possible for a girl to land on her butt?' I thought. I changed back to my human form.

I went down the stairs that went from the top of the building to the next level. "Well, at least I get to skip computers and half of my science class," I said as I went down the stairs to my next class. The PA system went on, "Please return to your 7th hour classes. The thief has been caught and put in jail. That is all." I found the class pretty easy. I saw that I had the tri-colored kid in my class, along with Seto. 'Geez, I have every class with him so far, besides PE that is' I thought. I went up and introduced myself yet again, and took my seat next to Seto. "Now, whoever you are sitting by will be your lab partner for tomorrow. We will be dissecting frogs," the teacher said. There were a lot of 'Ew's and 'Nasty!'s going around. "That sounds like fun," I said.

The class went on with out any further interruptions. My last class of the day was dance, so I knew no one would be in that class, it seemed all the people I had met today were guys. I walked into the room and took a seat, I heard the teacher was like almost always late. I looked around, it was an all girl dance class. "Hey Sakura!" I heard some girl say. I looked around and saw a girl with shoulder length hair come my way. "Um, hi, who are you?" I asked politely. "My name's Tea, I'm one of Duke's friends," she said. "Oh, ok," I said as I smiled at her. The teacher came in. "Well, sorry I'm late again," she said as she sat her stuff down on the table. I went up to the front of the class. "Oh, yes, our new student. I'm sure you've introduced yourself enough today, just take any seat," she said as she waved me off. 'Ok, that's a relief,' I thought.

We didn't really do anything, our teacher just said that there was a dance recital thing for the school. 'Oh great' I thought. The final school bell rang! 'Yes! Now to get out of this hell-hole,' I thought as I raced out of the door. I walked down the sidewalk when a limo drove up beside me. I looked over at it 'Someone gets to ride in style' I thought. The window rolled down to reveal Seto Kaiba. "Huh? Kaiba!" I said as I looked at him shocked. "Look, do you want a ride or not?" he asked. "Uh, sure I guess," I said as I opened the door. I told the driver how to get to my house, and the most of the time we sat in silence.

"Uh, why the change of feelings?" I asked. He just stared at me, "Just don't expect this often." "Uh, ok, I wasn't expecting it today either," I said as I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked at me. "Do I have something on my face!" I said as I looked around for my mirror. "No, it looks gorgeous," he said. "Uh, thanks, I," I started as he kissed my lips. I practically melted on him. God was he good. The car stopped. He backed off. I was blushing like crazy. "Don't expect that everyday either," he said as I got out of the car. I was smiling like never before, and blushing like crazy. I went into my house; it was just your ordinary mansion. I got this because my parents worked for Seto Kaiba as lawyers, they were some of his best. "I'm home," I said as I came through the doors. No one else could know I was a Mew Mew, I would be humiliated, that's why I had to switch schools.

'I guess no one is home, oh well, nothing I'm not used to' I thought. I went up to my room and set my stuff down. I decided to work on my homework, math to be exact. Everything was so much clearer since Duke explained it to me. I finished the lesson and went to go get dinner. No one was home yet, still. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:02. 'Well, I guess I'll order Chinese or something,' I thought. I called the place and they were going to bring it by in 20 minutes. I plopped down on the couch and watched TV until they came. The doorbell rang and I opened to see my parents come through the door. "Oh, hi! How was your day at work?" I asked as I took their stuff. They looked really tired and didn't say anything; they just went upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry if things seem weird. I kinda change things in the middle of the story and the beginning won't make sense. Sorry. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter...**

**I really have nothing to do today...**

* * *

The doorbell rang and I opened to see my parents come through the door. "Oh, hi! How was your day at work?" I asked as I took their stuff. They looked really tired and didn't say anything, they just went upstairs.

**Chapter 4 ------**

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and this time it was Seto. "Oh come on, where's my Chinese!" I said as I looked past him. "Funny, now, what's a girl like you doing in a house like this?" he asked. "I have my reasons," I said staring into his sea blue eyes. "Whatever," he said as he scoffed it off. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked confused. "You forgot this," he said handing me a cell phone. "Uh, I don't have a cell phone," I said as I looked at him. "You do now," he said as he put it into my hands.

"Really! You're being too nice, what's the catch?" I asked looking at him funny. "Really, it's just a welcome gift I guess you could say," he said as he turned around. Then he paid some guy and handed me my Chinese food! "Yes, I'm so hungry! Did you want some Seto?" I asked as I took the food. "Are your parents home?" he asked. "Yeah, but I think they went to bed early, they weren't talking when I asked them how their day was," I asked as I let him in. "I guess, why not?" he asked.

"Let's eat in the kitchen. Do you want something to drink?" I asked as we walked over there. "I'll take whatever you are having," he said. I opened the bag and took out the food. We split everything. I got two sodas and tossed one to him. He took the opposite seat of me. "How was your first day?" he asked. "Besides when you ignored me, I guess it was ok," I said as I swallowed some rice. He looked at me. "Now what do I have on my face?" I asked. "Nothing," he said. I smiled at him.

We finished the rest of the meal in silence. "Well, thanks for the food, now if you don't mind, I have to get home," he said as he got up. "Oh no, thank you for paying for it, and the cell phone," I said. We walked to the front door. "You are too good to me Seto," I said as I hugged him. "It's really no problem," he said as he hugged back. We were there for a few seconds, but he let go. "Well, I have to get going," he said. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said. "Bye," he said as he kissed me. I practically melted again. I backed off first, "Bye Seto."

I waved good bye to him, and he left in his really nice car. I closed the door and decided to call it a night. I turned off all the lights down stairs, and went up to my room. Then I heard my compowder ring. 'Oh God, what is it now?' I thought as I picked it up and looked at it. It was Ryou. "What do you want? I was about to go to bed," I said sleepily. "I need you to get down here a.s.a.p." he said. "What do you need me for?" I asked again.

"We have reason to believe that the aliens are planning something," he said. "Ok, when you know for sure, talk to me again," I said as I closed it and went to sleep. I hadn't dreamed about anything that night. When I woke up the next morning, I took a shower and started my day all over again. When I got out of the shower, Ryou called again.

"Now what is it?" I asked. "It has been said that an alien, Kishu, has a crush on some of the Mew Mews…do you know anything about this?" he asked. "Why don't you just go ask Kishu your self if you're so interested," I said pissed off, "You know, you're becoming a real pain, it's bad enough that I took down a thug at my school in lock down yesterday, in my Mew form, and got away with it. Damn, now I need the aspirin," I said as I closed it again.

I put on another uniform and got ready for school. I walked to school today, my parents weren't home again. I was walked pretty for to school, and saw Marik on my way there. "Marik! Wait up!" I said as I ran to catch up to him. "Oh, good morning Sakura," he said. 'Damn how does everyone know my name!' I thought some more. "Hi, mind if I walk with you?" I asked as I smiled at him. "No, I enjoy the company," he said as he smiled back.

We talked about just boring everyday stuff until we got to school. "Hey you guys, wait for me," Marik said as he took off after the group I saw yesterday with Duke. "Uh, h-," I started but was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Seto. "Oh, morning Seto!" I said. "Out of my way," he said. He pushed me aside. "Uh! Rude much!" I said as he walked past me. 'Oh well. How am I going to tell Ryou about Kishu?' I thought as I walked into school.

* * *

**I think I wanted Chinese food that day...don't remember...Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say, I'm in an updating mood.**

* * *

We talked about just boring everyday stuff until we got to school. "Hey you guys, wait for me," Marik said as he took off after the group I saw yesterday with Duke. "Uh, h-," I started but was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see Seto. "Oh, morning Seto!" I said. "Out of my way," he said. He pushed me aside. "Uh! Rude much!" I said as he walked past me. 'Oh well. How am I going to tell Ryou about Kishu?' I thought as I walked into school.

**Chapter 5 ------**

Class was as boring as ever. PE was boring, since I was a Mew Mew, the rope climbing thing was too easy, but I had to make it look like I had actually tried. Computers was fun. The teacher was real nice. I was stuck next to Seto in that class too. "What was up with you this morning?" I asked as I tried to work on my lab. "Sorry, I just can't be as open with other people as I am with you," he said as he typed some more. I looked at him.

'Why does he act like that to other people? He has great potential to become friends with everyone, but well, he is rich, so everyone probably just likes him for his money. And that would make me not want to have friends if everyone wanted my money too,' I thought. I continued back to working on my project. I finished with that project and had nothing to do for 30 minutes. It took everyone else the rest of the period to finish, except for Seto, who finished like 10 minutes before me. The bell rang, and I went to my science class next, when I remembered I had to dissect a frog.

When we got into the class, everyone had to put on a lab coat that way we didn't get anything on ourselves. Seto got the frog and brang it back to our table. I got out all the utensils and waited for the teacher's instructions. When he started talking, I did exactly as he said. We ended up doing everything almost exact. We stored the frogs back in the fridge and started to write up a lab report.

"So, the problem is: How big is a frog's brain?" I asked Seto. "Yeah, what was our hypothesis?" he asked. "I think it was: I believe a frog's brain is as big as a quarter," I said. We almost finished our report, but the bell rang. We would rather have it done today, but we had another day to finish everything. I had changed out and went to dance class. I was in cheer a few years before in America, so I changed into shorts from there, and a normal t-shirt. "Hey Sakura!" I heard Tea say behind me. I turned around. "Oh hi, Tea," I said as I waved to her. She came over and sat next to me.

The teacher was actually on time today, so she had the class pick out a few clips to dance to. It could be hip-hop, j-pop, R&B, anything we wanted. She had a selection for them, and we got to pick 5 clips and put them all together. She picked five kids, and I was one of them, along with Tea. I picked out 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent and Olivia. Tea picked out 'Hikari' by Utada Hikaru. The other girls picked out 'Bizounce' by Olivia, 'Evolution' by Ayumi Hamasaki, and 'Bananza' by Akon.

**(A/N:Sorry, had to pick something, and yes, they all exist) **

So then we decided how to put them all together. The class decided that 'Candy Shop' would start and 'Bizounce' would end it. The others would fit in any order. Finally, the bell rang. "Another day done," I said as I went to my locker. I started out of school, and went straight home. When I got there, my parents were watching TV, nothing new had happened, they got off early.

I had went up to my room and started on my homework. It took me an hour to do my math alone. Just as I was about to go down to dinner, my cell phone rang. I picked it up, "Uh, hello?" I said. "Sakura? It's Seto," he said. "Oh, hi, can I call you back in like 30 minutes, I was just about to go eat dinner," I said as I came out of my room an looked around, making sure my parents weren't looking for me. "Ok, I guess. Bye," he said as he hung up.

'Geez, I can't even say 'Bye' to him now?' I thought as I put my cell phone back in my room. I came back out and went to the table. It was an ordinary dinner for once, chicken, noodles, and corn. After I finished dinner, I went back up to my room and called Seto back up. "Seto?" I asked. "No, who is this?" another person asked. "This is Sakura, from Seto's school. Is Seto around?" I asked. "He just went out for something, he'll be back in a little bit," the kid said. "Okay thanks," I said as I hung up the phone.

I had nothing to do, so I just played on the computer. Then my compowder went off. 'Damn, I'm popular tonight,' I thought as I rolled my eyes. I opened it up, "Yes Ryou?" I asked. "Well, as I told you before, it seems that the aliens have crushes on the Mew Mews. And I was right," he said disappointed.

"Ok, and…" I said annoyed. "Well, one of them is you," he said with his head down. "Really? Are there more?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. "Yes, Ichigo is the other one," he said. "Are you serious!" I asked, seriously surprised this time. "Yes," he said. "What are we going to do about it? Have you told the other Mew Mews?" I asked. "I don't know and no. I'll be sure and tell them tomorrow," he said as he left. 'Oh great, if Kishu spills the beans while I'm on a mission, I'm done for,' I thought.

* * *

**Well, that's all, please review!**

**--Sakura**


	6. Chapter 6

Not that anyone like reads this anymore, I was just bored. And it's funny to see what I previously wrote like.

* * *

Then my cell phone rang. 'God damn, can't I get one minutes peace between calls?' I thought. I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked. "Oh, hello Sakura, it's Seto. Is this a better time?" he asked. "I guess. Who picked up the phone earlier?" I asked. "Oh. That was my little brother Mokuba," he said annoyed. We chatted about nothing for another few hours, and by then I hadn't realized that it was already 11:30. "Oh, wow, Seto, I have to get going to bed," I said as I raced around my room, trying to get ready. "Ok, well, see you tomorrow, bye," he said. "Ok, bye!" I said as I hung up, threw my phone on the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. I brushed my teeth and all of that, and got into bed. I fell asleep, and before I knew it, it was time to get up again. 'Ten more minutes,' I thought. 'Oh, wait, I haven't showered!' I thought as I raced to my bathroom. I took one and got out. I only had 15 minutes to get to school, and I still had to get ready. I threw on a uniform, and my shoes, got my backpack and raced out the door. 'Ten minutes, I can make it,' I said as I waited for the light to change. When it did, I sprinted across. Seeing as I was fused with a cat, I could dodge things easily. When I got to the school grounds, the bell rang.

'Phew, that's only the first one,' I thought as I came into the building. I got my stuff and went to the bathroom, I was sure my hair was a mess. And I was right. Luckily, I had a brush and hair ties with me. When I got to class, everyone was still waiting for the teacher. I took my seat in the back and relaxed. I sat my head on the desk and watched the other students. 'I really need to get a car,' I thought and smiled at the thought. The teacher came in and class started. Nothing happened in that class or the next. History was boring, so I decided to take a nap. Flashback I was a ghost watching myself. It was a party my parents and I were invited to at this hotel, for 2 days, the hotel was Kaiba Corp.'s. And it was a nice hotel. There was nothing to do, I didn't even know why I was there. The younger me was in a black sparkling dress that tied at the top and would have caught anybody's attention. My hair was up in a bun, with strands in the front curled. I was only 14 at the time. The younger me crossed her arms.

'I was so snobby back then,' I thought. The younger me sat down and watched people smile at me. Of course she smiled back. She got hungry and went to get something to eat and drink. The younger me got something that was already poured in a glass cup and drank from that. Someone tapped the younger me on the shoulder; it was Ryou. "Hello," Ryou said to the younger me. The younger me blushed an smiled. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim figure; to die for. He was wearing white pants, and a sleeveless black turtleneck. "What's your name?" he asked as he smiled. "Sakura," the younger me said as she looked into his eyes. "That's a nice name," he said. "Arigato, and yours is?" I asked seductively. "My name is Ryou," he said. The younger me smiled, now it was actually worth coming to this party.

Someone had called him over somewhere, so he had to go. "Stay here, I'll be back," he said as he left. The younger me had a headache, and decided to go up to one of the rooms; they were all open tonight. The younger me kicked off her shoes and she laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and Ryou walked into the room. "Sakura," he whispered. The younger me started to stir, "Yes, Ryou?" she asked. He got onto her and straddled her. "You are very beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. I remember that sent shivers down my spine. "Why don't we go out and play in the pool tonight?" he whispered again. She nodded her head in agreement. Luckily, the younger me had brought her swim suit; a two piece, the top was black that tied, and the bottom was white with black Hawaiian flowers that had fake strings on the side. She grabbed that and went out to the pool in the back. Ryou was out there, waiting with his swim clothes too.

* * *

More...I dunno. Only if people ask for it. 


End file.
